This institution will cooperate in the conduct of the following protocols: 1. Surveillance of patients with primary bladder neoplasms. 2. Investigate non-cancerous vesical epithelium by means of selective mucosal biopsies in patients with bladder neoplasms and patients with postive urinary cytology without cystoscopically visible bladder neoplasms. 3. To determine the effect of the intravesical instillation of Thiotepa on non-invasive bladder neoplasm and its effect on the recurrence rate of such neoplasms. 4. Compare the effect of pre- operative irradiation and cystectomy to define irradiation in patients with invasive bladder cancer who would otherwise be candidates for cysectomy.